Viviendo en Mobius 2
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: (mi mejor historia hasta ahora trae una secuela que ya algunos me pidieron desde hace meses. ojala la disfruten tanto como a la primera y también sumemos nuevos lectores!) 4 años pasaron desde que 2 humanas llegaron a mobius, donde hallaron su verdadero hogar... luego de batallas con villanos y tiempo con amigos en la paz de este planeta, un villano resurge en busca de venganza...
1. Chapter 1

**-**Sácanos de aquí maldito malnacido!- la impaciencia y el enojo le ganaban al autocontrol de la eriza verde. Simplemente, odiaba estar encerrada en una esfera transparente colgando en el aire del techo como mono de circo (sin ofender a los simios de Mobius)

-JUJUJU! No! con ustedes dos aquí Shadow y Sonic no tardaran en aparecer, y entonces los atrapare para acabar definitivamente con ellos!- decía Eggman con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras observaba impaciente los monitores que mostraban cada centímetro alrededor de su guarida.

- ese es todo tu plan? Ja, patético- dijo otra eriza a su lado, de pelaje blanco y púas puntiagudas- con razón te derrotan tan fácilmente.- a diferencia de la primera, esta, no mostraba ni la más mínima preocupación u enojo.

-eh?! M-me estás diciendo patético?!

- que acaso ese bigote deforme te obstruye el oído?- replico la de verde en tono burlón y desafiante…

MIENTRAS TANTO EN CASA DE TAILS

-Tails llegue tan rápido como pude (5 segundos)- dijo Sonic agitado mientras entraba al taller de su mejor amigo. Este le había llamado alarmado diciendo que Marly y Galaxy estaban en problemas.

Detrás del erizo azul entro Shadow con una preocupación bastante distinguible a simple vista.

- rastreaste dónde están?- pregunto serio

- según el rastreador de sus muñecas están en una zona entre las montañas- dijo el zorro mientras presionaba los botones de su computadora- esperen, tengo audio de lo que está pasando ahí.- dicho esto presiono un último botón, lo que hizo que en los altavoces comenzaran a sonar unas voces.

***lo que se escucha en el micrófono***

**-silencio eriza malcriada!**

**-a mí me dicen malcriada?! De bebe te debiste haber caído fuerte de la cuna para haber quedado así de deforme!**

**-c-como te atreves a hablarme así?!**

**- te hablo como quiera, SACAME DE AQUI!**

**-vamos Galaxy, cálmate, así no me dejas pensar en cómo vamos a escapar… *se pone en pose pensativa***

**- dices eso frente a mí y en voz alta? *Eggman confundido***

**-Sí, pienso mejor cuando hablo sobre mis planes, deberías intentarlo, es bueno, hasta los memorizas mejor! :D**

**-enserio?... Sabes? Ahora que lo mencionas me cuestan recordar mis grandes planes malvados a veces, gracias por el consejo.**

**- De nada! Tengo más ideas geniales, podríamos juntarnos otro día a platicar y…**

**-YA BASTA LOS DOS!**

***se escucha un vidrio romperse* *se interrumpe la transmisión***

- debemos apresurarnos! Las chicas deben estar en problemas!- dicho esto Sonic no lo pensó 2 veces y salió corriendo del taller a toda velocidad. Detrás de él, "corrió" Shadow también muy apresurado.

Ambos erizos fueron a toda prisa hacia el lugar indicado por el radar de Tails. Al llegar se toparon con una gran torre resguardada por solo 1 robot… gigante. Sonic no espero y salto haciendo un Spin Dash sobre este, cosa que solo lo sacudió un poco. Seguido, Shadow hizo Chaos Control y le dio directo al centro de la máquina.

Dieron ataques combinados entre ambos, pero el robot aun no cedía. Al final tuvieron que usar el poder de una esmeralda caos para vencerlo y así poder traspasar las puertas e ir tras ellas. Luego de cámaras de que seguridad con rashos lasser también se les interpusieran en su camino, ambos erizos llegaron a la puerta que llevaba a la habitación donde Marly y Galaxy estaban.

Sin esperar, Sonic presiono el botón para abrirla, ambas puertas comenzaron a temblar para luego abrirse repentinamente dejando salir una cantidad impresionante de agua desde dentro. Desparramados y empapados por el pasillo se encontraban el erizo azul, quien tocia a más no poder, y el erizo negro que trataba de ponerse de pie dificultosamente. A su lado también se encontraba Eggman inconsciente, al parecer.

De la anterior habitación salieron Marly y Galaxy si una sola púa despeinada. Galaxy, con algunas tuercas y partes del cuerpo de algunos robots rotos sobre la ropa, Marly con las manos mojadas y sonriendo despreocupada mientras intentaba poner de pie a Shadow.

Galaxy se acercó a Sonic en el suelo y dejo un brazo de robot frente a él

- llegaste tarde pies rápidos…- luego le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para alejarse caminando por el pasillo acompañada de su mejor amiga.-Marly…

-si?

-la próxima vez que vallamos a comprar una pizza, evitemos ser raptadas por un villano… me da flojera destruir robots a esta hora del día *estirando sus brazos*

"_**Todos esos años… fueron geniales…"**_

**4 AÑOS DESPUES…**

Galaxy se levantó mareada y con nauseas, a su lado dejo durmiendo plácidamente al erizo azul. Con algo de dificultad se puso de pie y camino hasta su habitación para cambiarse.

Luego de quitarse la ropa se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, por puro reflejo involuntario miro su estómago, sintió una puntada que la hizo estremecerse…


	2. Chapter 2

**CAP. 2: NADA DE SUEÑOS**

Luego de quitarse la ropa se miró al espejo de cuerpo completo, por puro reflejo involuntario miro su estómago, sintió una puntada que la hizo estremecerse, luego se deslomo en el suelo con el pensamiento de que no podía ser cierto.

El reflejo se había mantenido en el mismo lugar, allí parado observándola, al abrir sus ojos un brillo celeste se creó en ellos. Galaxy, espantada y con pocas fuerzas, comenzó a arrastrase hacia la puerta al momento en el que noto que su reflejo comenzaba a salir del espejo, caminando hacia su dirección. Sus cuerdas vocales no respondían, parecía haberlas perdido por completo apenas estando a centímetros del marco de la entrada, la cual comenzaba a alejarse de ella. Su reflejo la tomo del tobillo y la atrajo hacia sí misma. La eriza en el suelo clavaba las uñas donde alcanzaba para no ser arrastrada

- jajajaja…- su reflejo tenía la voz funcionando al 100% solo que en un tono más grave. Al acercarla por completo a ella se sentó encima suyo, luego levanto un poco su camiseta descubriendo su estómago. Dio una suave caricia que le dio un escalofrió a Galaxy por todo el cuerpo. Una macabra sonrisa se dibujó en su copia de ojos celestes al momento que de su espalda tomaba un cuchillo y lo alzaba sobre su cabeza. La eriza original se estaba quedando sin aire, quería gritar, quería levantarse, pero no podía. Comenzó a sudar en frio al notar que su alrededor se había vuelto completamente negro, un ligero dolor en su interior le hizo bajar la vista hacia su barriga descubierta, dentro de ella algo se movía...

- sabes que esto no es lo que quieres…- soltó su reflejo al mismo tiempo que clavaba el cuchillo en el centro del estómago de Galaxy, quien se retorció de dolor sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra. El cuchillo se enterraba más y más, mientras que hacia un movimiento en círculos en su interior. El dolor era demasiado real.

Una mano entro dentro suyo, su propia mano buscaba algo dentro de ella. Su visión se hacía borrosa y comenzaba a perder la conciencia. Antes de cerrar los ojos sumergida en la oscuridad, un agudo llanto resonó en sus sensibles oídos…

-Aaah!- despertó en la habitación que compartía con Sonic, quien hasta ese momento estaba durmiendo tranquilamente.

-Galaxy, estas bien?!- pregunto alarmado

-S-si… solo fue una pesadilla…- estaba aliviada de poder hablar, pero su respiración seguía siendo dificultosa.

-estas segura?...- dijo acercándose a ella

-Si…- respondió algo fría alejándolo un poco en un leve empuje con la palma de su mano.- duérmete de una vez.

-ok…- Sonic la conocía, estaba actuando extraño, pero si no le decía nada debía ser por una muy buena razón, además de que después de al menos 4 años, ese momento era el primero en mucho en el que veía un resplandor celeste en sus pupilas.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…

Despertar cada mañana siempre es difícil, más para aquel erizo azul quien todas las mañanas era despertado dulcemente por su dulce eriza verde con un dulce balde de agua fría o una delicada patada que lo dejaba en el suelo. Pero esta mañana nadie lo había venido a mojar o golpear, por alguna extraña razón.

Por si solo Sonic salió de la cama al darse cuenta de que estaba solo en ella. Algo somnoliento camino por el pasillo y el primer piso buscando a Galaxy. Pero no la encontró. Luego bajo las escaleras y también la busco por la cocina, la sala y la entrada, pero tampoco obtuvo rastros de ella.

- NO PUEDE SER!- un grito agudo y desesperado lo alerto al momento en el que iba a salir. Afuera se encontraba Marly sacudiendo a su amiga color verde lima, quien tenía los ojos cerrados pero aún estaba de pie.- qué onda con tu cara? No puedes estar bien

- Ya… Marly…. estoy bien- dijo soltándose del agarre de la eriza blanca

- segura?

- si… si…- se estaba durmiendo parada, bajo un poco la cabeza y comenzó a cerrar los ojos mientras tambaleaba al momento en el que Sonic apareció detrás de ella y le sacudió un poco el hombro.

- Galaxy, que paso? No me levantaste esta mañana como siempre lo hacías.

La eriza sacudió su cabeza y lo miro seria, con algo de enfado en su expresión

- Te has malacostumbrado mucho. Ni es de mañana- dijo pausadamente

- es verdad, ya es mediodía- dijo Marly haciendo obvia su presencia- Galaxy, enserio te noto muy cansada, dormiste bien anoche?- pregunto en un tono mucho más tranquilo que hace unos momentos.

- ya te dije que estoy bien!... iré a entrenar un poco al bosque

-okey… no quieres que le diga a Shadow que te acompañe?

- no! Quiero estar sola un rato…

Se dio media vuelta y se adentró en el bosque. Su caminata era dispareja, a cada momento tambaleaba un poco y seguía caminando. Sonic no le despego la vista de encima. Obviamente algo malo le pasaba. Siguió caminando hasta encontrar un claro en donde no había árboles, así podría practicar un par de técnicas que había aprendido en esos años. Lanzo golpes combinados a un árbol cercano, algunas patadas.

Al cabo de unas horas se recostó en el césped a descansar, miro al cielo y pensó en su pesadilla. Que significaba? No entendía por qué su subconsciente le había jugado esa mala pasada. Cuando era humana, el tema de sus pesadillas era muy frecuente, siempre relacionadas a su accidente en el colegio o su mala relación con sus padres. Cada sueño tenía un profundo significado, el cual tenía relación con la realidad que vivía. Sabiendo eso, por qué había soñado con que su otra personalidad, hace años controlada, la apuñalaba y le quitaba y/o buscaba algo en el interior de su vientre.

Luego de pensarlo un rato, no le encontró solución alguna. Siguió allí recostada, comenzó a pensar de nuevo, Misaki se había ido con Silver y Blaze al futuro, por alguna extraña razón se sentía atraída por Mephiles, quien sería encerrado allí. Por otro lado escucho que su amiga Marly tenía planes con Shadow, quería ir más allá con él.

Comenzando a pensar en ella misma, ya tenía 20 años y ya hace 4 años que vivía en aquel mundo. Con Sonic no había avanzado mucho con respecto a su relación, seguían siendo igual que al principio… bueno, no tanto.

Esas ideas comenzaron a llenar su mente hasta que la palabra **Familia **golpeo su subconsciente haciendo que se sentara exaltada. Nunca pensó en eso, en todo ese tiempo, nunca pensó que sería tener que formar una familia en ese mundo y con quien más que con Sonic. Seguida de esa idea vino otra que estaba totalmente relacionada, **Hijos. **Aunque una familia nueva comienza con el matrimonio, con el cual Galaxy no tenía ningún inconveniente, esta se daba por hecha con el primer fruto de esa unión, cosa que ponía nerviosa a la eriza color lima.

Entonces comprendió la razón de su pesadilla, le temía a la idea de tener un bebe. Que sucedería en ese caso? Sería una mala madre, lo sabía. Sería igual que la suya.

Antes de poder seguir pensando, una especie de sensación de sueño pesado la invadió de pies a cabeza. Cayó en el suelo dormida.

Lentamente fue abriendo sus ojos, sintiendo sus parpados pesados. Su visión era borrosa, poco a poco fue distinguiendo el lugar en el que se encontraba. Era una habitación blanca, ella estaba recostada en una cama también blanca y con sabanas del mismo color. No entendía porque se encontraba allí, hasta que el búho doctor que hace años que no veía, se le acerco con una planilla en sus manos (los pájaros no tienen manos .-.)

- Veo que has despertado- dijo el doctor recalcando lo obvio

- p-por qué estoy aquí? Que me sucedió?

- nada malo, solo tuviste un desmayo y tu amigo Sonic te trajo cuando te encontró en el bosque

- m-me desmaye?... tengo algo malo doctor?

- me acaban de entregar los resultados de tu análisis de sangre y según tu "condición" un desmayo no es algo de lo que debas preocuparte, suele ser normal

- a que se refiere con mi condición?...

- Galaxy!- dijo el erizo azul entrando en la habitación y corriendo hacia donde ella estaba recostada y aún muy confundida.- me preocupaste mucho. Cuando te vi en el bosque realmente no supe que hacer, pero me alegra que estén bien.

- e-estén? Como que "estén"

- si… que ambos estén bien… *colocando su mano en el vientre de Galaxy*

Cuando apenas sintió el tacto de Sonic en su cuerpo, se estremeció. Su mente se puso en blanco

- eh?... q-q-que?... n-no… no p-puede ser cierto- completamente en shock comenzó a moverse hacia atrás, mientras miraba con horror al erizo quien no entendía porque estaba así. Cuando se movió demasiado cayó de la camilla de espaldas. Sonic dio la vuelta para ayudarla, pero ella seguía igual, se hizo otra vez hacia atrás hasta que sintió la pared en su espalda, luego una puntada en tu estómago hizo que se retorciera y por fin se intentara poner de pie.

Las puntadas en su estómago seguían aun después de haber huido de la habitación en la que se encontraban. Con la ropa del hospital corría por los pasillos del gran edificio buscando desesperada una salida.

La gente la miraba con una extraña y pesada mirada cuando pasaba. Sentía en su mente lo que el erizo dijo "ambos" no lo podía creer. Tenía que correr… Tenía que huir…. Tenía que despertar.

…

…

En aquel bosque ya era de noche. La eriza caminaba sudando en frio mientras intentaba olvidar esa nueva pesadilla. Cada vez sentía que eso tarde o temprano pasaría, ya que, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, no podía negarse a esas noches con el erizo.

- n-no… no debo dormir… -e-estas pesadillas continuaran si lo hago.

MIENTRAS ANTO EN CASA DE SHADOW Y MARLY

Marly no dejaba de dar vueltas por la sala, estaba intranquila por su amiga, quien no había apareció en toda la tarde. Shadow había intentado calmarla pero no lo lograba, así que junto con Sonic salieron a buscarla.

…

…

El erizo azul no había dejado de correr en toda la tarde, desde que Galaxy se fue al bosque no había regresado, generalmente tardaba unas horas en entrenar y luego volvía al atardecer. La busco por prácticamente toda la zona, pero nada.

El erizo negro y rojo también la estaba buscando incesablemente, junto con Sonic se habían dividido en la búsqueda, buscando cada uno por diferentes lugares que ella conocía y concurría

Ya se había hecho la media noche. Shadow, algo cansado, se dirigió a la casa de Tails para preguntar si la había visto.

Cuando por fin diviso entre la oscuridad las luces de su casa corrió hasta allí, pero una fuerte explosión hizo que retrocediera. Del garaje de la casa diviso como escapaban dos figuras en un vehículo transportando una especie de maquinaria. Luego noto como Tails salía corriendo detrás de este gritando

- Tails que ha ocurrido?- se acercó Shadow a preguntarle luego de verlos escapar

- no lo sé, vi a esos 2 en mi garaje y cuando encendí las luces ya estaban cargando alguna de mis maquinas. No logre ver quiénes eran

Ambos entraron y el zorro contó y busco entre sus máquinas haber cual faltaba. Luego de al menos 1 hora logro saber cuál era la que habían robado, la máquina que los transportaba a la Tierra

…

…

La eriza no podía seguir caminando más. El cansancio le ganaba, además de que se había perdido entre aquel interminable bosque. Sintió que de nuevo caería al suelo desmayada hasta que unos brazos la sostuvieron. Una sonrisa amable se dibujó en la cara de aquella persona que la había ayudado.

- estas bien?

- q-quién eres?

- jeje, me pregunto lo mismo.- dijo una voz femenina que le ayudo a sentarse- que haces sola a estas horas de la noche en el bosque?

- j-eje… me pregunto lo mismo- dijo Galaxy en tono de broma

- okey, estamos a mano. Ven te ayudare.- luego de decir eso la ayudo a ponerse de pie y caminar- y dime… dónde vives? Te acompañare

- e-en las afueras de la ciudad, al este… cerca del lago…- aunque fue poco precisa, la joven que la ayudaba le sonó algo familiar esa ubicación. Pero no podía referirse al lugar que imaginaba

- bien, no está muy lejos, te llevare

- g-gracias…- la eriza lima estaba débil, le costaba hablar y caminar. Pero gracias a la ayuda de esa amable desconocida pudo seguir. No distinguía bien su rostro, su vista era borrosa.

…

…

Sonic no había dejado de correr, y no planeaba hacerlo hasta encontrarla. Justo entonces, a lo lejos diviso dos figuras, ambas las conocía y no sabía si estaba feliz de verlas juntas. Corrió hacia donde estaban y sin siquiera dar aviso de su presencia tomo a Galaxy entre sus brazos y se alejó a unos metros de la persona que la ayudaba. La eriza lima no había entendido lo que había sucedido muy bien, pero al sentir ese olor y calor que tanto conocía se sintió aliviada y segura.

- Sonic! No puedo creer que te vuelvo a ver :D- dijo la chica que estaba con la eriza

- yo tampoco- dijo el erizo mencionado bajando un poco la mirada. Luego sintió la mano de Galaxy en su mejilla- tranquila, ya te llevo a casa *besando su frente*

- wow wow wow… un momento. La conoces?- dijo a chica en un tono algo altanero y enfadado

- eso a ti no debería importarte… Sally

- cómo crees que no me va a importar? Después de todo fuimos muy "buenos amigos" hace unos cuantos años, hasta que por una tonta metida de pata mía, me odiaste hasta ahora… al parecer.

- haber golpeado y saboteado a Amy y a muchas de mis amigas a mis espaldas no fue solo una "metida de pata"

- bueno… que te digo… eres muy popular. Por lo que veo hay una nueva en la lista de candidatas

- no es una amiga más… ella…

- ooh… no me digas. Por fin hay alguien que le gano en el juego a la acosadora de Amy.

- mira quien habla de acosar.- Galaxy había cerrado los ojos, pero escuchaba todavía. No entendía mucho la conversación. Se movió un poco para liberarse de los brazos de Sonic, este retrocedió y la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

- escúchame…-dijo temblorosa- este idiota ahora me pertenece, así que aleja esas garras come nueces de mi vista, y ve a comprarte algo de ropa para cubrirte tus vergüenzas

La ardilla se quedó sin palabras. Nunca nadie le había hablado así.

- ya Galaxy, no te esfuerces… vámonos a casa- dijo el erizo volviendo a alzarla en su brazos

- a-acaso viven juntos?- dijo la ardilla asombrada

-si - Sonic no hablo más y se dispuso a comenzar a correr, antes de irse y sin que lo notara, Galaxy le levanto el dedo medio a Sally y luego se fueron, dejándola sin palabras y llena de ira.

- esto no se quedara así…- dijo entre dientes

…

…

Cuando llegaron a la casa, lo primero que Sonic hizo fue recostar a Galaxy en la cama para que descansara, luego le preguntaría donde estaba y que fue lo que sucedió. Después llamo a Marly para avisarle que la había encontrado y que estaba bien.

Muy exhausto se recostó en el sillón a ver la tele, cuando tocaron a su puerta. Algo extrañado fue a abrir y se encontró con Tails y Shadow

- Sonic tenemos grabes problemas!- dijo el zorro

- han robado la máquina de Tails para poder ir a la Tierra.- concluyo el erizo negro

…

…

**-** no permitiré que ese maldito erizo me vuelva a molestar! Me dejo en ridículo! Desde entonces nadie me toma enserio… ah, pero luego de esto no se olvidaran de mi nombre… esa máquina de Tails para ir al mundo de esas humanas es mía y ni aquí ni en la Tierra olvidaran mi nombre

- tranquilo cariño… no harás esto solo, tienes mi ayuda – le respondió una voz femenina con cuerpo de zorro.- yo también quiero deshacerme de ese tonto erizo que te humillo… además, luego de tanto tiempo, quiero conocer a esas famosas erizas/humanas…

…

…

EN CASA DE SONIC Y GALAXY

-… entonces por eso es que no quiero dormir…- dijo la eriza con voz afligida- … Sonic?

-…

- Sonic!- el erizo yacía dormido a su lado, posiblemente no había oído ni la mitad de lo que le había contado.- bueno… iré a ver la tele un rato para no dormirme

Bajo las escaleras y encendió el televisor. Luego de cambiar unos cuantos canales, paso por el de las noticias, algo en el título de "último momento" le llamo la atención, por lo que regreso a ver que era.

En la pantalla aparecía un video de la cara de lo que parecía ser un gato. Y en la nota estaba escrito "se hace famoso un video viral de un fan reclamando **recapacitación"**

*en el video*

**-Saben qué? Yo ahorraba y ahorraba dinero para poder viajar a la ciudad y conocer a la humana Galaxy y no me compraba la ropa que quería… pero cuando me entere de que en lugar de estar con su otra amiga humana Marly pasando el rato y conociendo este mundo, ella andaba a los besuqueos con Sonic *muak muak* fui y me compre toda la ropa que necesitaba!**

**Recapacita Galaxy, Recapacita!**

Galaxy se quedó muda y con la mirada en blanco, luego comenzó a reírse a más no poder.

-jajajajajaja *suspira* ah… Fanboys…- apagó la televisión y se fue a dibujar un rato

**Bueeeeeeno…. Me extrañaron? Naa pos seguro que no, jaja. Perdón la tardanza pero fue que para mi cumpleaños de 15 (que fue el 3 de enero, YAY feliz cumpleaños a mí!) me regalaron una lap nueva y pues, tuve que pasar todos los fics que escribí ahí, pero después como que hubo un error con el Microsoft y no odia abrir los archivos, además de que mi hermano mayor no me dejaba escribir en mi anterior PC, ya se la había adueñado. Recién ahora pude abrir el Word así que lo primero que hice fue escribir este nuevo cap, ya que tanto me lo habían pedido… y no, no voy ni pienso cancelar este fic. No me gusta cuando abandonan los fics y por eso no lo voy a hacer.**

**Bueno, este cap fue algo largo comparado con lo que suelo escribir, pienso hacerlos más largos así que perdón si me tardo más de una semana, la inspiración viene cuando quiere. Con respecto a la historia, creo que desvié un poco, pero tenía que mostrar los traumas de Galaxy y que mejor que las pesadillas.**

**Lo que más me emocionaba hacer en esta segunda parte era incluir a más personajes de Sonic y sus videojuegos, comics y más, obviamente no podía faltar Sally… nunca odie tanto a una ardilla créanme. **

**Antes de irme mis sensuales lectores les dejo mi nuevo Da, ahora tengo la Tablet de dibujo así que mejorare un poco, pasen y dejen comentarios :3**

**kitsu tama . deviant art .co m (seleccionen, Ctrl+c y Ctrl+v en el buscador y borren los espacios)  
**

**Okey me despido y por favor dejen reviews! Nos vemos en el próximo cap y cómprense ropa porque justin no vale la pena XD**


End file.
